Can't we erase the Past ?
by Everybody-Lies2
Summary: Quand Severus Rogue rencontre la filleule de Dumbledore... C'est le début d'une histoire étrange, faite de quiproquos et de non-dits. Mais comment réagira la jeune femme en apprennant la vérité ? Une verité qui fait remonter, à la surface, sa face cachée.
1. Un Bon Début

Chapitre 1: Un bon début

'' _Le passé n'est que souvenir_

_Le futur qu'une illusion_

_Il n'y a que dans le présent _

_Que l'on peut vivre réellement '' , _extrait du film Snow Cake.

***

Le soleil commença à se coucher en cette belle fin de journée d'août.

La plupart des gens qui arpentaient encore les rues de Londres ne se pressèrent pas, sachant pertinemment bien que le soleil ne disparaîtrait totalement que dans quelques heures.

Cependant, un homme se détacha de ce paysage moldu. Il était en retard à un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance. Grand et vêtu de noir, il marchait hâtivement tout en espérant de ne pas avoir à justifier son retard au plus grand sorcier du monde. Il arriva bientôt à destination. Devant lui se tenait un immeuble moldu. Après avoir gravit quelques marches, il frappa sur le mur trois fois. Une immense porte apparu et une femme, rousse et rondelette, lui ouvrit.

- Ah! Professeur, bienvenue, salua Molly Weasley.

Severus Rogue entra en marmonnant quelques mots de politesse. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle centrale du manoir des Black, Molly sur ses talons. Il entra dans la salle avec un tournoiement de cape digne des plus grands vampires. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient déjà là et discutaient de sujets divers, attendant l'arrivé du retardataire. À l'entrée de l'ex-mangemort, tous se turent. Le grand Albus Dumbeldore, assis en bout de table à la place du chef, se leva.

- Severus, te voilà enfin!, s'exclama-t-il.

- Toutes mes excuses, Albus, s'excusa Severus.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, dit Albus avec un sourire moqueur.

Le principal concerné ne releva pas la remarque, n'étant pas d'humeur à le faire. Dumbeldore reprit.

- J'aimerai te présenter notre nouveau membre.

- Nouveau? Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous recrutiez, fit remarquer Severus, sarcastique.

- Sinon ça n'aurait pas été une surprise. Je te présente Azkadélia, désigna-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Une jeune femme sortit de l'ombre où elle s'était tapie. Brune et grande, elle avait de magnifiques yeux gris. Elle portait un jean mettant ses formes en valeur ainsi qu'un chemisier gris clair, assorti à son regard.

- Bonjour professeur Rogue, salua Azkadélia.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il fixait la jeune femme. Il semblait envoûter et ne put détacher ses yeux des siens. Toutes les personnes présentes remarquèrent le comportement inhabituel du professeur de Potions. Quant à Albus, il avait un regard malicieux. Il sortit Severus de sa torpeur en ajoutant:

- Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et, accessoirement, ma filleule.

Severus se redressa et reprit sa contenance habituelle, un peu surpris.

- Votre…filleule, hésita-t-il.

- Exactement. Et il est bon d'ajouter qu'elle est célibataire, précisa Albus.

Azkadélia secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, amusée par la remarque de son parrain tandis que les membres de l'Ordre pouffèrent de rire. Severus lança un regard noir à son mentor.

- Et alors, quel rapport! Minerva aussi est célibataire, n'est-ce pas Albus?, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Cette fois-ci, les membres de l'Ordre rirent franchement devant la première marque d'humour dont Severus faisait preuve alors que la pauvre Minerva essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le rouge qui avait envahi son visage. Quelle audace de s'en prendre au plus puissant sorcier du monde !!!

-Bien. Nous sommes quittes, mon garçon, conclut Albus. Assis-toi, nous pouvons commencer maintenant.

Severus s'assit.

Et la réunion commença.

L'Ordre aborda les problèmes principaux: à savoir, la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Le mage noir avait créer de multiples alliances avec les vampires, les loups-garous et autres créatures maléfiques. Le monde magique tremblait de peur et le Ministère de la Magie ne savait plus quoi faire pour rassurer la population.

Après de longues discussions houleuses, la réunion prit fin. Les membre qui ne logeaient pas au 12 Square Grimmaud ainsi que ceux qui ne comptaient pas assister au dîner quittèrent le manoir. Les « bonsoirs » et « à demain » passés, il ne restait que très peu de monde chez Black.

Une fois dehors, Severus transplana dans un bar moldu. Il alla s'asseoir au comptoir, commanda un whiskey et commença à penser à une certaine jeune femme.


	2. Une mystérieuse conversation

**Devant son verre de whiskey, Severus pensait. Il pensait à Azkadélia. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais quand elle était sortie de l'ombre, il était rester figé. Comme si une apparition divine s'était présentée à lui. Et en effet, Azkadélia était divine. Grande, belle et un regard envoûtant. Heureusement, la voix d'Albus l'avait réveillé de sa torpeur sinon il aurait continuer à la fixer pendant des heures. Mais fort malheureusement, Severus avait aussi détecter le petit regard malicieux que le Directeur de Poudlard arbore toujours lorsqu'une pensée farfelue lui traverse l'esprit. À n'en pas douter, cette pensée aurait fortement déplu au maître des Potions. Severus se maudit soudain pour ses réflexions puériles, il avait mieux à faire que de penser à Azk…Non! Il avait mieux à faire que de perdre son temps.**

**Il s'apprêta donc à se lever du bar auquel il était assit, quand pour son plus grand malheur, la femme qui hantait ses pensée s'avança vers lui.**

**- Bonsoir professeur Rogue, salua-t-elle d'un sourire enjouée.**

**Mais que diable faisait-elle là ? Ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus.**

**- Mademoiselle, répondit-il, ou devrais-je dire professeur.**

**- Eh bien, peut-être pourriez-vous m'appeler Azkadélia. Après tout, c'est mon prénom.**

**Elle avait dit cela d'un ton ironique, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.**

**Chose rare: le maître des Potions esquissa un sourire. Il ne parvenait pas à être désagréable avec elle.**

**- Peut-être. Mais en retour, appelez-moi Severus.**

**- D'accord, pro…Severus.**

**Cependant, son parrain l'ayant prévenu du comportement asocial de Severus ainsi que de sa rancœur envers les professeurs de DCFM, Azkadélia décida d'éclaircir la situation afin d'éviter tout conflit futur.**

**- Écoutez, soyons clair. J'espère que le fait que je sois le nouveau professeur de DFCM, ne fera pas de moi votre nouvelle tête de Turc. Sachez que si c'est le cas, je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Et vous aurez vite fait de regretter de vous être mis votre nouvelle collègue à dos.**

**Azkadélia se tut, attendant la réaction de son interlocuteur.**

**- Je vois mal comment je pourrais en vouloir à une si charmante jeune femme, répondit Severus.**

**La jeune femme en question fut surprise, elle s'attendait à se qu'il la remette à sa place, peut-être même qu'il soit en colère. Mais non. Elle se demanda si finalement son parrain ne lui avait pas menti.**

**- Peu importe ce qu'à dit Albus à mon sujet, il avait tort, ajouta Severus. Avec vous, c'est différent.**

**- En quoi est-ce différent ?, demanda-t-elle.**

**Un ange passa. Severus se maudit une fois de plus pour cette parole.**

**Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne trouva pas ne réponse, ce qu'il l'agaça fortement. Il éluda donc la question. **

**- Je vous offre un verre, proposa-t-il.**

**Encore mieux, voilà qu'il se mettait à la draguer publiquement. Il s'apprêta à retirer son offre, prétextant quelques problèmes à régler mais elle le devança.**

**- Avec plaisir, accepta Azkadélia.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?, demanda le barman.**

**- Une vodka, répondit-elle.**

**- Deux vodkas, corrigea Severus. À la table du fond.**

**Il entraîna Azkadélia à une table situé près de la fenêtre. Il s'assiérent l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs commandes arrivèrent rapidement.**

**- Je le met sur votre compte, Mr Rogue, demanda le barman.**

**- Oui.**

**Le barman s'éloigna, laissant nos deux sorciers en tête à tête.**

**-Vous avez l'air d'être connu ici, remarqua Azkadélia.**

**- J'aime bien venir ici, personne ne me connaît, aucun sorcier pour me déranger. Bref, l'endroit idéal, expliqua le maître des Potions.**

**- En effet, qui pourrait pensez que vous êtes alcoolique!, ironisa la jeune femme.**

**- Personne, puisque je ne le suis pas, renchérit Severus, avec un sourire en coin.**

**Azkadélia explosa de rire sans aucune raison. À part peut-être l'effet de la vodka qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencer à boire. Severus la trouva sublime, il se replongea dans sa contemplation. La filleule de Dumbeldore remarqua que son interlocuteur semblait perdu dans ses pensées.**

**- Severus, ça va?**

**- À merveille !, répondit-il. Vous avez des yeux magnifiques.**

**- Merci. Azkadélia rougit quelque peu à la remarque du professeur. **

**Severus se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Cette femme lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi! Il essaya de changer de sujet.**

**- Je ne savais pas qu'Albus avait une filleule.**

**- Eh bien maintenant, vous le savez, souria-t-elle.**

**Severus voulait en savoir plus sur elle.**

**- D'où venez-vous ?, demanda-t-il.**

**- Des États-Unis . Je vis là-bas depuis toujours.**

**- Pourtant, vous êtes venu jusqu'à Londres. Pourquoi?. Severus était curieux.**

**- Longue histoire, répondit-elle, d'une voix qui semblait lointaine.**

**- J'ai tout mon temps. Ce bar ne ferme qu'à 3 h du matin, insista-il.**

**Azkadélia parut se résigner à raconter son histoire. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il semblait qu'il avait ouvert une vieille blessure de la jeune femme. Et il voulait savoir laquelle. **

**-Très bien. **

**Viktor est le meilleur ami d'Albus. Ils ont tous partagés ensemble: des simples futilités jusqu'aux plus grands secrets. De son coté, Albus a une sœur - ou tout du moins, il la considère comme telle. Elle s'appelle Amélia. Elle était orpheline et Albus l'a sauvée de fréquentations douteuses. Depuis ce jour, il a promit à Amélia de la protéger. Un soir, Albus a organisé une fête car il était devenu le directeur adjoint de Poudlard. Et c'est durant cette soirée que mes parents Viktor et Amélia se sont rencontrés. Ce fut le coup de foudre au premier regard. Il se sont mariés et deux ans plus tard, je suis née. Le jour de mes 4 ans, ils sont fait une immense fête car j'avais enfin montrée mes premiers signes de magie. J'avais fait voler quelques assiettes qui ensuite se sont écrasées au sol, bien sûr.**

**Azkadélia esquissa un sourire à la mémoire de ce souvenir. Puis reprit:**

**- Toute ma famille était présente, cent personnes au minimum. Je jouais avec mes cadeaux quand tout à coup, quelqu'un a crié. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais tous les adultes ont sortis leurs baguettes et les sorts se sont mit à fuser de toutes parts.**

**On nous attaquaient et nos assaillants ressemblaient à des êtres maléfiques tout droits sortis de l'Enfer. Je pleurais, mes parents se sont précipités vers moi. Ils ont essayer de me protéger et ils sont morts.**

**La voix d'Azkadélia tremblait en se rappelant cette horrible nuit. Severus écoutait, se maudissant d'avoir voulu connaître la vérité. Elle avait mal par sa faute. Si il avait les meurtriers de ces parents en face de lui, il les aurait massacrés.**

**- Je me suis évanouie et je me suis réveillée dans les bras de mon parrain. Toute ma famille à été décimée. Mon parrain n'a jamais voulu me dire qui étaient les meurtriers de mes parents mais j'ai fini par le découvrir par moi-même et j'ai juré de me venger. Depuis, je n'ai de cesse de les traquer et de les tuer dans les plus douloureuses souffrances.**

**Azkadélia avait un regard rempli de haine. Mais Severus ne put s'empêcher de poser la question:**

**- Qui sont-ils ?**

**- Les mangemorts, répondit-elle, impassible.**

**Severus eu l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le cœur. Et la vérité lui apparut. Les mangemorts avaient tués les parents d'Azkadélia et maintenant, elle se vengeait en les éliminant à son tour.**

**Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas encore tenter de le tuer ? Pourquoi ?**

**Il était mal à l'aise. Soit elle essayait de le piéger, soit elle ne savait pas qu'il était mangemort. Severus opta pour la deuxième solution. Il pensait que sa relation avec Azkadélia serait différente des autres, mais elle sera pire au moment même où elle apprendra la vérité.**

**Cependant, le barman vint interrompre Severus dans ses pensées. Il était 3 h du matin et c'était l'heure de la fermeture du bar. Les deux sorciers se levèrent de table et Severus remarqua que le regard de la jeune femme était redevenu normal, amical même.**

**Dans la ruelle, Severus proposa à Azkadélia de la raccompagner - à ses risques et périls. Elle le remercia mais refusa son offre.**

**- Je vais plutôt transplaner.**

**- Comme vous voudrez. Au fait, comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? Vous m'avez suivi ?, questionna-t-il.**

**- Non, mais je suis une femme pleine de mystère. Oh Severus, j'aimerai que notre conversation reste entre nous. Je vous fais confiance. Bonne nuit.**

**Avant qu'il n'est le temps de répondre, Azkadélia avait transplaner.**

**- Bonne nuit, Azkadélia, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.**

**Elle lui faisait confiance mais pour combien de temps encore. L'ex-mangemort se surpris à craindre ses relations futures avec la jeune femme. Puis il disparut dans la nuit.**


	3. Concert et persuasion

**Hey! Salut à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette **

**Voilà le 3e chapitre. Et j'ai enfin découvert comment écrire un ptit mot à ses lecteurs!^^**

**Donc j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez de cette fic au final!**

**Histoire de savoir si je continue ou pas! Faudrait me motiver car après ce chapitre j'en ai pas encore écrit d'autre donc dis le maintenant si c'est une perte de temps!**

**Un écrivain n'existe qu'à travers ses lecteurs! ^^**

**Bonne lecture. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Azkadélia avait fait son entrée à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Son parrain, avec l'insistance de Sirius Black, avait réussi à la convaincre de rester au 12 Square Grimmaud. Si elle avait accepté de loger chez Black, c'était pour la seule raison qu'Albus avait peur pour elle. En effet, dans le monde des sorciers les nouvelles vont vite, et Albus savait pertinemment bien que Voldemort finirait par apprendre l'existence de sa filleule et qu'il s'en prendrait à elle. Azkadélia avait donc pris une chambre au 2e**** étage, pas très loin de celle du Trio.**

**Il était près de 22 h lorsque les habitants du Square Grimmaud sortirent de table. **

**Depuis quatre jours, Harry, Hermione et tous les enfants Weasley harcelaient Azkadélia pour qu'elle leur joue un morceau de guitare. Et oui, c'était la seule occupation qu'elle avait trouvé pour tuer le temps puisque son parrain lui avait formellement interdit de sortir du manoir. Cependant, elle veillait toujours à lancer un sort d'insonorisation dans sa chambre afin que personne ne l'entende jouer, chose que les étudiants de Poudlard, et en particulier Harry, déploraient. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement reporter le moment fatidique. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle finit par s'avouer vaincue devant les supplications d'Harry Potter. Par la barbe d'Albus, je déteste jouer en public !**

**- Az…s'il te plait. Juste un tout petit morceau, redemanda Harry pour la énième fois.**

**- D'accord, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.**

**- Cool, on t'attend alors, répondit l'Élu. Harry était content qu'elle ait enfin acceptée.**

**Pendant que tout le monde s'installait, Azkadélia monta chercher sa guitare.**

**Au même moment, à Poudlard.**

**- Non, hors de question, s'énerva Severus.**

**- Mais si, ça te fera le plus grand bien, répondit calmement Albus.**

**- Pourquoi moi ? A croire que je suis le seul membre de l'Ordre disponible. **

**- C'est ça , tu es le seul membre disponible. Écoute, je ne peux pas la laisser se balader dans Londres toute seule au risque que Voldemort l'attaque. Il faut que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Albus leva la main en voyant Severus prêt à répliquer. Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi pour la protéger. Si ça n'était pas important, je ne te le demanderai pas. Albus fixa Severus droit dans les yeux.**

**- Sans vous offenser Monsieur Le Directeur, je crois que vous avait oublié un petit détail.**

**Devant le froncement de sourcil de son interlocuteur, il ajouta:**

**- Je suis un MANGEMORT, hurla Severus. Alors soit vous voulez que Voldemort me tue parce que je protége votre filleule, soit vous voulez qu'il sache sue je suis un agent double. C'est quoi votre problème exactement ?**

**- Mon garçon. Il y a un petit malentendu. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses tuer, ni torturer, ni capturer, ni quoi que ce soit. Si c'est toi que j'envoie pour veiller sur ma filleule, c'est parce que je suis certain que dès que Voldemort saura que je t'ai confié cette tâche, il te demandera de t'en prendre à elle. Comme cela, nous saurons ce qu'il planifie contre Azkadélia et nous pourrons l'en empêcher, expliqua Albus.**

**Severus sembla s'apaiser devant l'explication du Directeur de Poudlard.**

**- Je te fais entièrement confiance, et je suis sûr qu'Azkadélia aussi.**

**- Ouais, jusqu'au moment où elle apprendra que j'ai une marque sur le bras, marmonna le Maître des Potions.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- J'aimerai bien savoir quel plan foireux vous aller trouver pour m'aider quand votre filleule saura que je suis un mangemort ? Puisque je suppose que sa première réaction sera d'essayer de me tuer pour venger ses parents, répondit-il ironiquement.**

**- Comment est-tu au courant ?, demanda un Albus totalement surpris.**

**- C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Vous, Viktor, Amélia, les mangemort. Je sais tout. TOUT. ABSOLUMENT TOUT. Severus était encore plus furieux qu'il y a deux minutes.**

**- Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû te prévenir, s'excusa Albus en soupirant.**

**- Ça oui, désolé vous pouvez l'être. Vous savez dans quelle merde je suis maintenant? Et tout ça, à cause de vous. **

**Severus fixait le sol et Albus fixait Severus, qui tentait de reprendre son calme.**

**- Elle finira par l'apprendre, c'est inévitable. Mais tant qu'elle ne le sait pas, profite-en pour te rapprocher d'elle, montre-toi sous ton meilleur jour. Et peut-être que sa réaction face à la vérité sera moins dur que ce que l'on pense, espéra Albus.**

**- L'espoir fait vivre, répondit amèrement Severus. **

**L'ex-mangemort fit demi-tour et partit. Albus le regarda s'éloigner.**

**- J'irai avec elle, cria Severus depuis l'autre bout du couloir.**

**- Merci. Dans ce cas, va au Square et préviens-la, souri Albus. Le plus grand sorcier du monde parvenait toujours à ses fins.**

**Parfait! Non seulement, j'ai accepté de jouer les anges gardiens, mais en plus il veut que je joue les coursiers. Vieux fou! Je devrai le tuer! Le livrer à Voldemort! Ou même mieux, l'envoyer en Enfer vivant !**

**Sur ces pensées meurtrières, Severus se dirigea vers les grilles de Poudlard pour transplaner.**

**Il entra dans le manoir de Black. Tout semblait étrangement calme pour un fois. Pas de bruit, pas d'éclats de voix, pas de jumeaux Weasley en train de faire tourner leur mère en bourrique. Rien. **

**À part cette musique que Severus venait de remarquer et qui provenait du salon. Il s'avança vers la pièce et ouvrit discrètement la porte.**

**Azkadélia était assise sur un fauteuil et jouait un morceau de guitare tandis que tout le monde était en admiration devant sa prestation. Severus aurait reconnu cette chanson entre mille. Bien que très peu connu du monde des sorciers, « Nothing Else Matters » de Metallica était une référence dans le monde des Moldu. Mais c'était surtout la chanson préférée de Severus Rogue! Celle qu'il était capable d'écouter en boucle pendant des heures car les paroles de ce morceau était tellement vraie pour lui. Elle résumait si bien sa vie. Severus regardait Azkadélia jouer et chanter. Elle avait du talent et une voix en or. Tout ceux qui l'écoutait auraient voulu que cette chanson soit infini, surtout le Maître des Potions. Mais comme toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, et bien la fin de « Nothing Else Matters » arriva. Azkadélia fût saluer par des applaudissements. **

**- C'était magnifique, s'exclama Hermione.**

**- Elle a raison. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu te caches pour jouer, enchaîna Harry.**

**- Je sais pas, la musique c'est quelque chose de très personnel, que j'ai pas forcément envie que tout le monde voit, répondit Azkadélia. Mais tu as raison, j'ai adoré jouer pour vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.**

**- Alors j'espère qu'on pourra encore profiter de ta musique. Au fait, c'est quoi le titre de la chanson?, demanda Harry, curieux.**

**- No…**

**- Nothing Else Matters de Metallica, répondit une voix.**

**Tout le monde se retourna vers l'intrus.**

**- Tiens, Severus, salua Azkadélia. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que en bars que vous vous y connaissez. À moins, que ce soit justement dans les bars que vous entendez toutes ces chansons moldues. Elle le charriait en publique.**

**- Ou je pourrais aussi avoir une culture musicale. Vous savez, les potions et les chansons ne sont pas toujours incompatibles, répondit-il un sourire en coin. **

**Les membres de l'Ordre qui assistaient à cet échange presque amicale semblaient surpris du comportement presque sociable de Severus.**

**- Belle voix, belle guitare aussi. Quoique un peu âgée, pas vrai ?**

**- Si. Elle doit avoir un vingtaine d'années maintenant, continua la jeune femme. Mais j'y tiens beaucoup.**

**- Une Epiphone. Il serait temps de passer à la catégorie supérieure. Achetez une Gibson, elles sonnent tellement mieux.**

**- Et en plus, vous vous y connaissez en guitare. Y a-t-il un domaine qui vous échappe, professeur Rogue ?, demanda Azkadélia.**

**- La décoration, répondit-il d'un air sérieux.**

**Azkadélia et les membres de l'Ordre éclatèrent de rire.**

**Severus en profita pour la contempler. Toujours aussi magnifique.**

**- Demain, dit Severus.**

**- Demain quoi? La jeune femme ne comprenait pas.**

**- Demain, je vous emmène faire les boutiques de Londres.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, hein?**

**- Au contraire. C'est bientôt la rentrée et vous vous devez d'être présentable. Et de toute façon, depuis quand une femme refuse-t-elle d'aller faire du shopping?, demanda Severus avec un haussement de sourcil. **

**Severus n'attendit pas sa réponse.**

**- Soyez prête à 9 h, ajouta-t-il.**

**- D'accord. Mon parrain est derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?, réfléchit Azkadélia à haute voix.**

**- Disons que votre parrain a un sens de la persuasion tout à fait incomparable, ironisa-t-il. Sur ce, bonne nuit à vous. Molly, assurez-vous qu'elle ne soit pas en retard demain, s'il vous plait. Et Severus disparut derrière la porte.**

**- Promis, répondit la mère de Ron.**


End file.
